This invention relates to the paper cutter art and, more particularly, to a paper cutter assembly for use in combination with a roll of paper and also in combination with a means for supporting and unrolling the paper from the roll.
Paper cutters per se are old, as is the use of wire cutting element(s) of a paper cutter. Nevertheless, wire paper cutters are being used even presently as attachments in modern, recent-technology devices.
One recent and current application of a wire paper cutter is as an attachment to an "Ozalid" print reproduction machine that is commonly referred to as the "Bruning 860" (i.e., Model 860, manufactured by, and commercially available from, the Bruning Division of Addressograph Multigraph Corporation, 1834 Walden Office Square, Schaumburg, Ill. 60172). As will be shown and more fully described later herein, the reproduction paper for the "Bruning 860" is on a roll, is unrolled for use, and is cut the necessary length (across its width) with a multiple-strand cutter wire that is used in combination with a hand-graspable movable member. Unfortunately, the use of this wire paper cutter results in the shredding and fraying of some of the constituent wire elements of the multiple-strand cutter wire, and a rough and sometimes crooked edge tear of the unrolled paper, and also danger to the operator because of puncture or cutting (by the frayed cutter wire) of the operator's hand which is grasping and is moving the movable member of the paper cutter.
I have invented a wire paper cutter assembly that is useable with the "Bruning 860" without any of the inherent disadvantages of the wire paper cutter presently used. I have, therefore, significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.